


Gimme a Color, Baby

by SuperWoman0124



Series: Dom Dean/Sub Sam AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Cock Rings, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, FWU Kink Bingo, Light Bondage, M/M, Name-Calling, Obedience, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Rimming, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWoman0124/pseuds/SuperWoman0124
Summary: An addition to "Happy Birthday, Dean in 2018!" Dom Dean/Sub Sam series.Some Kinky Winchester Sex.Porn without Plot.I suck at summaries.“Fuck, Sir. Just.. do it. Need you inside me.”Dean quickly yanks back on the leash. “I don’t remember asking your opinion.”





	Gimme a Color, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Ultra Sinner Kinky Bingo is a goooo!  
> This is a part of a collection posted with other authors in a wonderful facebook group, Fanfiction Writers United. 
> 
> Bingo Spaces Filled; Obedience & Collars
> 
> Please read "Happy Birthday Dean in 2018!" as a prequel.
> 
> (Edit: I changed the name. It's still the same fic. And this one fits better.)

"Yes, sir." Sam lay prone on the mattress, the tight ropes dug deep into his wrists assuring there would be bruises tomorrow. Honestly, he couldn't have cared less. The only thing he was aware of was Dean's hands spreading him open and his cool breath as he whispered not to move. The brown leather collar surrounding his throat felt tight as Dean tugged on the worried leash behind him, sliding his tongue up the length of Sam's supple cheeks. Sam attempted to grind down onto the scratchy sheets to relieve some of the infuriating pressure building, but he quickly halted when he felt a swift swat to his left ass cheek, signaling him to stop. Sam new better than to whine, knew Dean would give in, soon... soon... 

Sam's head swam, relishing in the feeling of Dean's hot wet tongue squirming in his ass and his warm hand caressing his flank, slowly sliding down and up, making Sam see stars as he choked harder and harder on the leash. 

Dean finally relinquished his control, sliding down to fondle Sam's tight balls, tracing the cockring lightly, before standing up and pulling away. 

"Alright, my little cock whore." Dean adjusts himself, giving a few tight pumps to the length of his member, using the precum to slick the shaft. "Think you're ready for me?" 

Sam nods frantically, shaking his head, noticing that his whole body is shuttering. He is so close to the cliff that all he needs is one light shove to drift off to the abyss. 

"Gonna need to hear that pretty voice of yours, Sammy.” Dean barks, asserting his alpha ambiance. 

“Y-yeah, Dean. I’m ready.” Sam rocks back onto his hips, after 3 hours of foreplay and the denial of 6 orgasms he knows that Dean will let him cum if he’s a good boy. He’s just gotta be a good boy until then. 

Dean leans forward, and pulls back on the leash to make Sam’s head lurch from the bed, straining his back muscles. He lets out a pleased moan, his cock throbbing harder with every skipped heartbeat. He pushes the spongey head against the entrance of his baby brother, watching him keen as he cuts off his oxygen for brief moments at a time. Dean enjoys watching his Sammy so out of control that it’s enough to make him cum his pants like a teenager on a first date. Dean inches in, he knows his baby boy can take the whole thing at once, knows he loves it rough and quick, but Dean can’t help but prolong his torture. 

“Fuck, Sir. Just.. do it. Need you inside me.” 

Dean quickly yanks back on the leash. “I don’t remember asking your opinion.” 

Sam remembers his place, his training, his position. He shouldn’t have spoken when he wasn’t asked, but the feeling overwhelmed him completely. 

Dean takes his silence for obedience and pushes in to the hilt, quickly and without warning making Sam shout, bliss spreading across his features. Dean pulls out slowly, tugging lightly on the leash as he balances on the edge of the bed. He digs his unoccupied fingers into the shallows of Sam’s hipbones, dragging him closer to Dean’s pubic bone with every thrust in. Sam sobs silent hitching breaths on every buck, shuttering and shaking. Dean worships the slick drag of each pulse inside, feeling the pressure pushing on his dick. He releases the leash and runs his hands down Sam’s sweat slick spine and into the grooves of the dimples on his lower back. He reaches lower, firming his grasp on Sam’s balls as he flicks the opening to the cock ring. 

“Don’t cum yet, baby boy. Want you to cum same time as me.” The only answer Dean received was the squeak of the mattress below them as he pounded inside deeper, purposefully avoiding the bundle of nerves he knew drove his Sammy wild. 

“Sammy?” Dean watched Sam’s features change, his jaw wide open and his eyes closed tight. “Gonna need a color, baby.” 

“G-“ Sam pulled on the ropes tied tightly around his wrists. “Green.” 

“Okay, here we go.” Dean adjusted his angle, tilted his hips higher and nailed Sam’s prostate on a trust in. Sam flinched, bellowing loud enough for the neighbors to hear through the paper thin walls, Sam dug his fingernails into the bed sheets and Dean felt him tighten around him. He could tell Sam was close, hell, he was close, too. With precise aiming, he nudges Sam's prostate and tightens his hold on the leash. He envelopes Sam's back with his chest, taking the shell of his ear into his mouth. Dean bites the tip, leaving wet trails that make shivers run down Sam's spine. Dean can feel Sam shake and he knows it's time. 

"Gonna cum, Baby." Dean pumps in furiously, deep heaving breaths leaving goosebumps across Sam's flesh. "Ready for me?" 

"Always, Sir." Sam could feel Dean's cock grow wider with each blissful throb inside him, his skin heating and his full member swaying at every impact. Dean's hips blurred, chasing his release. Dean let go of the leash and renewed his hold on Sam’s hipbones, giving him the leverage he needed to go deeper before spending his seed into his brother’s tight hole. Sam felt the impact and instantly came, wetting the black sheets beneath him. 

Sam felt light, stars shining right above him as he drifted off the cliff like a boy who thought he could fly. 

Dean collapsed on his brother’s back, releasing long low breaths and resting his arms for a moment. He pulled out of his baby boy slowly, and could feel Sam squirm beneath him. Sam missed the fullness and the warmth already, but honestly he still hadn’t returned to his body from the explosive orgasm. Dean rolled on to his side beside Sam, meticulously untying the knots holding Sam down. Sam let out a shuttering breath as he closed his eyes. Dean stroked his sweat slick back until he assured his partner was asleep before slipping himself into the shower. 

When he came out, he quickly toweled off the remnants of his orgasm, picked Sam up and tucked him under the blankets. Dean rolled into bed and placed a light kiss to Sam’s cheek. 

“Love you, baby boy.” 

Sam smiled in his sleep and nodded. 

“Love you too, Dean.”


End file.
